degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Bell
Vincent "Vince" Bell 'is a notorious thug who is the leader of a gang. He used Anson Russ for his dirty work (like selling and buying drugs) before his death. He threatened and endangered the lives Drew Torres and Bianca DeSousa then forced Bianca to sell illegal drugs to keep her and Drew Torres alive, forced her into sex, and into a relationship with him. After seriously injuring Adam Torres he faced Bianca in court then he was given a prison sentence. He has been in prison and has either been released or has escaped. He is currently the leader of a gang that Zig Novak and Tiny are involved with, as of season 13. Vince is portrayed by Brendan Jeffers. Character History Season 11 In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever]], Vince is first seen hanging out with Anson. He is also the only one besides Drew to see Bianca kill Anson, and finds Bianca's bracelet at the crime scene. The next day, when Drew and Bianca are looking for the bracelet, they find Vince, and he threatens the couple because they killed a fellow gang member. Drew finds Vince later in the week through the help of Bianca's friend, and Vince has a proposition for Drew to keep him from killing him. He tells Drew that he only has to kill someone and they never have to see him again. Later, Drew goes to Officer Turner, confesses about everything, and is taken into custody and tells them everything about Vince. In What's My Age Again?, Mrs. Torres has a restraining order put on him, but Drew knows better than to trust a piece of paper to protect him. Later, Drew and Mrs.Torres goes to his lawyer for a meeting and it proves Drew right about him having self defense for Bianca. Drew also asked his lawyer about Vince, but his lawyer says that they are having custody on him but they don't know how long he's going to be in jail. In [[Idioteque|'Idioteque']], Drew discovers that Vince is released from jail. But later, Bianca asks Vince how she can get Vince to leave Drew alone, but her question actually reminds him that he needs to pay a visit to Drew. He offers to leave Drew alone if Bianca will sleep with him, which she agrees to do. Later in the episode, Vince's gang stalks Drew and eventually beats him up, promising to be back for him later. The only reason Vince does not participate with the beating is because of the restraining order against him. In Drop It Like Its Hot (1), Vince forces Bianca by threatening her to sell drugs at Degrassi. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), when Bianca says that she won't sell the drugs at Degrassi, Vince slaps her and tells her "you must do what you're told". He later apologizes to her by buying her lingerie. In Dead and Gone (1), he is seen talking to Bianca outside of the school. Later, Drew tricks him into thinking he would be meeting Bianca, when instead Drew confronts him. Drew openly taunts him, and they make a deal. In Dead and Gone (2), he comes to the prom and Bianca confronts him asking him why he is here. Drew goes up and states they had a deal. Drew and Vince start to fight and Vince is unaware of Drew's MMA training and Drew easily beats up Vince. Vince is angry and fires two shots and runs off. One of the bullets hits Adam in the shoulder. Later, he is seen being arrested by the police. Season 13 In Believe (1), first it was shown that repeatedly he had been trying to contact Zig Novak by texting him on his cellphone. This was discovered when the phone said the caller was named Vince. Finally, he meets up with Zig Novak at the school. They go behind a bus so no one hears their conversation. Vince briefly mentions Maya, who he just saw Zig speaking with, pointing out that she seemed like a nice girl. Zig told him they were just friends. Then, Vince asked Zig where he had been lately, and he told Vince that he had been very busy with school, family, friends and his new job. Vince tells Zig that he has a "job" for him to do and gives Zig a bag of drugs. Zig tried to politely refuse the job by telling Vince that he can't do it anymore and that he is retired. Vince mockingly smiles to him and tells him that he can't retire and if wanted to retire he should have gone away to some place, such as Florida. Zig then asked him what would happen if he refused to do the job, and and Vince told him that he would know very well what the consequences would be if doesn't do what he is asked to do. Mentions In Hollaback Girl (1), he's mentioned by Mrs. Clarke by, "As long as it takes, for you to satisfy your plea bargain agreement, for as you well know, you'll be faced with serious charges with Vincent Bell." Quotes *(To Bianca and Drew): "Hey!!" (First Line) *(To Drew): "Anson wasn't my friend, he was useful. He helped me get paid." *(To Drew): "We could use a squeaky clean guy like you." *(To Bianca): "Squeaky clean boyfriend? I owe him a visit, don't I?" *(To Drew): "Yeah man, it's over." *(To Drew): "You gonna stop me?" *"We're epic together? You know that, right?" Trivia *Drew Torres has a restraining order against him. *He was arrested, but couldn't be held on charges so he was let free. *He raped Bianca DeSousa. *He witnessed the death of his fellow gang member Anson Russ. *He appears to have a crush on Bianca, as he forced her into a relationship to save herself and Drew. *Vince Bell is the third character to be a rapist. The first is Dean Walton, the second is Darcy's Rapist, the fourth is Neil Martin, and the fifth is Luke Baker. *Vince, along with nine other male characters has sexually assaulted someone: **He forced Bianca into sex on numerous occasions **Mr. Colby sexually harassed both Lucy and Susie **A random stranger almost molested Wheels in his car while Wheels was hitchiking. **Liz's mother's ex boyfriend molested her when she was a child. **Jordan held Emma captive in a room and almost raped her **Dean raped Paige at a party ** Darcy's rapist spiked teenage girls' drinks at a party and raped Darcy **Mr. Valieri molested Jane as a child **Coach Carson tried to have K.C. have sex with a hooker against his will as well as had him watching porn. **Lovequeen16 almost molested Connor in her car. **Anson almost raped Bianca **Asher sexually harassed Clare **Neil sexually harassed Maya and has taken advandage of and gang raped Zoë alongside Luke **Luke has taken advantage of and gang raped Zoë alongside Neil **Grant Yates statutory raped Tristan and attempted to grope Winston. *He shot Adam at the prom after Drew beat him up in a physical fight. *When he shot his gun, he shot two bullets, one hit Adam, and it is unknown where the other one went. *Vince is the 5th character in Degrassi history to shoot someone. Vince shot Adam, Claude Tanner shot himself, Rick Murray shot Jimmy Brooks, Sean Cameron accidentally shot Rick Murray, and Chris shot Spinner Mason. *Vince is the first character in Degrassi History to send a group of people to have someone beaten up. *Vince is the second adult character to be beaten up by a student, the first one being Joey Jeremiah, who was beaten up by Craig Manning in''' Voices Carry (2).' *Vince appeared in 8 episodes. *Vince has returned for Season 13 in 'Believe (1).''' *It is unknown if Drew knows Vince is back. Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 13